1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to firearms. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved breech construction as in particular applied to revolvers.
2. Background Discussion
In certain instances it is desirable with revolvers to employ bottleneck cartridges. In this connection for typical revolver constructions refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,263; 4,218,839; and 4,219,954 all owned by the present assignee herein. However, one of the problems with bottleneck cartridges is that, when the round is fired the cartridge rim expands sufficiently in a rearward direction so that the cartridge essentially binds between the cylinder wall and the frame of the firearm. When this occurs then the firearm cannot be fired in succession. The jammed cartridge has to be removed before the weapon can be fired again.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved firearm construction that permits the use of, in particular, bottleneck-type cartridges without causing a jamming of the cartridge in the firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide more particularly, an improved breech construction that prevents rearward expansion of the bottleneck-type cartridge, thus permitting a ready and smooth rotation of the cylinder for rapid firing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved breech construction for a firearm in accordance with the preceding object and which is relatively simple in construction, requires little maintenance, and can be fabricated relatively inexpensively without adding any substantial costs to the overall firearm.